Suspension type mounting systems are used for supporting many types of articles for storage or display. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,274, issued to Kramer, discloses a suspension system for storing a bicycle horizontally from a ceiling, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,559, issued to Wright, describes a ceiling bicycle rack for storing a bicycle vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,367, issued to Shimizu, discloses an LCD display suspended so that the viewing angle of the display may be adjusted, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,958, issued to Sander et al., discloses stabilized fittings used in hanging a swing seat from a horizontal top bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,857, issued to Hagberg, discloses a window holding rack to hold a window in a secure vertical position while it is washed. The rack includes a horizontal bracket attached to a horizontal ceiling beam and a pair of hangers mounted to the bracket serving to partially encircle and releasably grip the window frame. A bracket extension attached to the bracket extends in a vertical position along one side of the window frame and holds the frame in place during washing.
While these systems provide for mounting for varying practical purposes, none provides for an attractive mounting and display for window art.
An object of the present invention, then, is to provide a versatile system for attractively mounting window art in a window for illumination. A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system for suspending translucent window art from a window frame to receive light passing through a window.